Tell Me Please?
by UndeadEnding
Summary: After various incidents at age five, Lucy and Rogue were left broken. But, when the past comes back to haunt them, will they stay strong or collapse forever? T, just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Magic. Simple to understand, but almost impossible to use. A myth, told of only in children's books. Guilds are gone, erased from memory. Technology rules, a cheap imitation of what used to be. Only one group remains, a collecting on past Mage Groups. Team Natsu and the Twin Dragons, against the world. But, not for long.

- **Flashback** -

 _Come on, come on! A young shadow dragons layer pulls his blonde companion along, ignoring her cries._

 _"Be quiet, or they'll find us!" They are hiding now, hiding from the other surviving magic users. You would think that they would all stick together, like a family. However, Sting Eucliff, Erza Scarlett, Grey Fullbuster and Natsu Dragneel don't see it that way. They are all age eighteen, while the two cowering children are only five. Five, and terrified. Terrified of their older counterparts._

 _"Come out, come out, wherever you are, you cowards! You're useless! You didn't deserve to survive!" Natsu. The driving force behind the hatred for the young friends._

 _"Yosh, got you!" The pink haired pyro crawls into the cave where they are hiding. "No escaping this time..."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _The black haired boy shoves the blonde further in, and leaps out. The other magic users follow his taunting and scorning. Only the blonde is left. She's so scared..._

 **-Flashback End-**

"Ready to start?" The bassist asks, looking concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's just get this over with." The bassist laughs deeply and turns to the others.

"Okay! Let's blow this joint!" They leap onto stage, basking in the screams of awe that the crowds give them. Before he leaves, the drummer turns to me.

"You sure that you're okay?" I nod, grateful for the concern. He smiles and pulls me up with him. As a steady beat starts, I swallow my nervousness and start belting out lyrics. The past should be ignored. It's not like they're coming back. Millions of faces turn to look at me as I start singing. Blow this joint, huh? That's a plan...

 **Good? Bad? Okay, this (at the moment) won't make much sense. But hey, it's a work in progress! Anyway, should I continue? Or not? I need to know, and the review box is pretty friendly! (Or so I've been told).**


	2. Chapter 2

_"There's a war inside my head_

 _Sometimes I wish that I was dead_

 _I'm broken._

 _So I call this therapist_

 _And she said 'girl you can't be fixed_

 _Just take this.'"_

I extend my and towards the audience, before snatching it back and punching the air.

 _"I'm tired of tryin' to be normal_

 _I'm always overthinking_

 _I'm driving myself crazy_

 _So what if I'm fucking crazy?_

 _And I don't need your quick fix_

 _I don't want your prescriptions._

 _Just 'cause you say I'm crazy_

 _So what if I'm fucking crazy?_

 _And I'm gonna show ya'"_

I turn away and look over my shoulder, before jumping back around and grasping the microphone.

 _"Loco, maniac, sick bitch, psychopath_

 _Yeah, I'm gonna show you, I'm gonna show you,_

 _Yeah I'm gonna show you._

 _Mental, out my brain, batshit, go insane,_

 _Yeah I'm gonna show you, I'm gonna show you,_

 _Yeah I'm gonna show you._

 _I've been searching city streets_

 _Trying to find the missin' piece,_

 _Like you said._

 _And I search hard only to find that_

 _There's not a single thing that's wrong_

 _With my mind._

 _Yeah!_

 _I'm tired of tryin' to be normal_

 _Always overthinking,_

 _I'm driving myself crazy,_

 _So what if I'm fucking crazy?_

 _And I don't need your quick fix_

 _I don't want your prescriptions._

 _Just 'cause you say I'm crazy_

 _So what if I'm fucking crazy?_

 _I'm gonna show ya'_

 _Loco, maniac, sick bitch, psychopath,_

 _Yeah I'm gonna show you, I'm gonna show you_

 _Yeah I'm gonna show you_

 _Mental, out my brain, batshit, go insane,_

 _Yeah I'm gonna show you, I'm gonna show you._

 _I'm gonna show you_

 _Crazy, crazy,_

 _I'm gonna show you_

 _Crazy, crazy,_

 _Yeah, I'm gonna show you_

 _Crazy, crazy, (Yeah)_

 _I'm tired of tryin' to be normal_

 _I'm driving myself crazy._

 _And I don't need your quick fix,_

 _I don't want your prescriptions,_

 _Just 'cause you say I'm crazy_

 _So what if I'm fucking crazy?_

 _Yeah, I'm gonna show ya'_

 _Loco, maniac, sick bitch, psychopath,_

 _Yeah, I'm gonna show you, I'm gonna show you._

 _Yeah, I'm gonna show ya'_

 _Mental, out my brain, batshit, go insane,_

 _Yeah, I'm gonna show you, I'm gonna show you._

 _Yeah, I'm gonna show you."_

When the last note plays, I turn to face the other members and place my hand in the air, rotating it slightly, as a force of habit. The crowd screams and I can see my friends grinning. As we are led off, I turn to see my black haired friend smiling sadly. I can remember the first time that he looked like that. Rogue...

 **-Flashback-**

The group of six are running. They come across a large metal door, with a keypad and various locks. The leading pinkette enters the details and pulls out keys. To the five-and-a-half year olds' behind their older siblings, it seems like a gateway, to a better life. The 'safe room'. They stare in awe, and then grin at each other. This is it! However, just as they are about to step in, a Scarlett haired beauty slams the heavy door onto the blondes hand.

"Sorry, but we all agree on this. You two are just dead weight. Lead good lives!" It slams shut, leaving a bleeding girl and a heartbroken boy standing there. The door shimmers, and fades.

The mobs of angry, technology reliant gun and pitchfork wielders come pouring down the hills. The boy grabs the girls hand and they run, into the forest, for what seems like forever. Eventually, they manage to stop at a stream.

The girl is a mess, but somehow she manages to keep from crying. Her hair is matted, and her eyes are puffy and rimmed in red. He doesn't look much better. The dark-haired boy takes her hand, and forces her to look into his eyes. They are small, only five, but refuse to go down without a fight.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you from now until forever. I promise."

 **-Flashback end-**

Rogue POV

I can see her looking at me. She is remembering, I can tell. I can't do much to help, but is will keep my promise. Don't worry. They might come back, but they won't get you. I'll protect you from now until forever. I promise, Lucy,

Good? Bad? Nope, no comment here. (The song was I'm gonna show you crazy by Bebe Rexha)


End file.
